With the popularization of computers and the high-speed development of communication technology services, computers and communication devices have already been widely applied in all aspects of life of people, and great convenience is brought by applying wireless terminal devices on PCs. With the development of 3G and 4G services in China, like European and American developed countries, wireless terminal devices will inevitably replace current fixed-network services which are relatively slow in speed and complex in installation and maintenance in several years of the future. Wireless terminal devices will have a huge development space.
Connection managers are PC applications which are used for performing operations such as network connection and setting on data cards (wireless Modem) and mobile Wifi data cards. Under general circumstances, a single connection manager can only be used on a PC. Because of reasons such as drive conflicts and the same installation path, when a plurality of connection managers are simultaneously installed by a user, a situation that a User Interface UI cannot be started will be caused; and since the connection manager which does not correspond to the data card is started, problems such as that the data card cannot be used and so on will be caused. Especially the types of the existing data cards are relatively many, which include 3G and 4G mode, and there are an ordinary online data card and a mobile Wifi data card according to the types. The types of data card management software include types such as Web UI and Personal Computer UI PC UI and so on. When the user uses various different types of data cards, the situation of inconvenience in use will occur.
When the user simultaneously has a 3G data card and a mobile Wifi data card, since a connection manager path or a software name is the same, a situation that the connection managers of the two types of data cards cannot coexist will be caused. If the connection manager of one product of the two types of data cards is used, the other connection manager must be unloaded, therefore a situation that the connection manger of one data card covers the connection manager of the other data card occurs, which causes that previous historical data of the user miss.
Since the connection managers are not compatible, and when the user uses multiple types of data card products, inconvenience is caused to the user in use and the user experience is poor.